Devouts
Lore The first devouts were created soon after the Shadow powers, combined shadow powers, a dead fox body, and a soul of any other living orgaism. The first devouts were few and fragile, but through fighting experence became powerful. As soon as the first ascended was formed, the population of the devouts grow slowly and steadily through the same ways the first were formed. Devout Arms, Vehicles, and Powers Shadowist Arsenal Devout Arms and Combatant Vehicles Devout Naval Arsenal Devout Groups Heart of Redemption Vengeance Awakened Regular Devout Classes Defiler Taking the role of anti-vehicle heavy troops, usuaully abandoning other vital trainings, leading them to be rushed to be place upon their one trick pony role. *Dark Pingers (Unscoped/Iron sighted) *Dark Striker Handgun (Backup) *Motion Blast Loyalist The backbone of all devouts. They use their crafted dark shredder guns to tear through intruders. However, unlike the Defiler, they have a sword and are trained to use it defensively. *Eradicator Machine Carbine (Ranged Weapon, Primary) *Basic Shadowist Blade (Melee, Secondary) *Motion Blast *Unbroken Stand Soul Destroyer One with the shadows, they combine a balanced amount of dark powers and weaponry to personally relief people from the world of the living. Featuring a cloak power, dark-infused knives, and a Skinripper shotgun that tears skins apart with a dark fire affect. *Eradicator Shotgun Variant (Main Weapon, referred as the Skinripper.) *Basic Shadowist Blade (Melee, Secondary) *Cloak *Insanity Skull Breaker Deadly and Sinister with their powerful marksman rifles. With a harder impact then your average hand cannon. While having a cloak similar to Soul Destroyers, it's far inferior but acts camo-like. Safeguarding them from afar. Like other weaponized devout, they lack shadowist powers. They are also Equipped with a medium blade for close encounters. *Boosted, bolt action eradicator sniper rifle variant (Main Weapon, named Headbane) *Basic Shadowist Blade (Melee, Backup) *Cloak (Weaker then Soul Destroyer's) *Motion Blast Prodigal They show what it's like to be so swift, mobile, and flexible. Grabbing gravity and pulling themselves with it, blinking/teleporting to and around their targets. Wielding the same skin-devouring auto rifles and medium-sized as the mainline Loyalist. *Dark Striker Handgun (Main Weapons, 2x) *Shadowist Knives (Melee, Backup, 2x) *Blink (Short Range, requires grip of gravity to manipulate own position) *Insanity *Motion Blast High Devout The officers, guardians, and supervisors of their own kind. They are much taller then their younger devout brothers. Royalist The most common High Devout and a straightforward promotion from the Loyalist. Significantly more adept with their powers as well as extensive training and experience, be hardened and combat effective. They also have a void storage, unequiping and keeping equipment stored in their small dimenional backpacks. Also sharing the same role as the Loyalist, they are the backbone and mainline of their brotherhood. *Eradicator Machine Carbine (Ranged weapon, 2x)/Skinripper 1x/Headbane 1x *1-2 Shadowist Blades/Duel-bladed Shadowist Blade *Unbroken Stance (Passive) *Motion Blast *Insanity *Repulse Shadow Contributors Melee-focused bladesmen of the Devout and the closer combat counterpart of the Ascended. Supplied with ample training which formed their shadow powers and skillful dueling. Also backed up with strong, thick, combinded shielding with energy tech and shadowist protective auras. Making them adept spearheaders, skirmish tanking, and overwhelming small groups of personal. *Shadowist Blade (Primary, melee weapon) *Energy Shielding (Moderate Strength, Tech equipment) *Gauntlet Mounted Hexagon Energy Shields (Moderate Strength, Tech equipment) *Unbroken Stance (Manuel Summoning, Strong.) *Repluse *Motion Blast *Insanity Shadow Ascended Primary feminine Devout who focus on supporting on their allies with various shadow abilities. They possess a unique power to teleport other allies within a sizable range. They usually fight with fist and foot, reserving their blade for stiff situations *Shadowist Blade (Backup, melee) *Motion Blast *Cleanse Field *Blinking (Others only) *Shadow Healing *Major Power Resistance *Unbroken Stance (Manuel Summoning, Moderate.) Commissioner Captains, high officers above their Devout brethren, armed with DMR Eradicator carbines and adept with balanced supporting and attacking powers. Protected with layers over layers with Shadowist shields, providing them the ability to take quite a beating. Which is to be believe that weighs down their speed, as they are found to advance very slowly. They are usually found in the second lines but can uncommonly fight on the front. *Headbane/Modified Range Eradicator *Passive Unbroken Stance Ascendancy Devout Champion Excels at anything and everything, yet it doesn't. This devout is skilled and battle-hardened to preform any task in any position. An adept responder to nearly any situation. Devout champions often are found fighting in locations of high importance, housing a desperate defense or brutal assault. *Eradicator/Skinripper/Headbane (Primary Ranged.) *Dark Strikers (Secondary/Backup, 2x) *Shadowist Energy blade (Duel wielding/double-bladed/single hilt) *Cleanse field *Unbroken Stance *Major Power Resistance Gladiator Veterans at slashing and assaulting, focusing on nothing else but CQC effectiveness, they are often found counterattacking and leading charges, forming the brunt of devout attacks. *Shadowist Enegy blades (2x) *Cleanse field *Motion Sweep *Unbroken Stance (Passive, Enchanted with burn effect via personal shields discharging.) *Major Power Resistance Category:Devouts Category:Informative Pages